Meu anjo
by nhdl
Summary: Pode um ser do mal conseguir encontrar o sentimento mais puro na criatura que é o seu oposto e que têm os mais puros ideias? E pode essa linda criatura sucumbir ao desejo que lhe percorre o corpo quando se aproxima do mal? Friendship: Pezberry e Quinntana. Ship: Faberry e Brittana
1. A queda

Quinn Fabray ou Estrela da Manhã como era conhecida, era um dos arcanjos e, a segunda na hierarquia, apenas atrás de seu irmão Sam. Tinha os longos cabelos loiros em uma trança e olhos de um verde avelã, vestida de uma túnica tão branco quanto sua pele, ela se dirigia á fortaleza dos arcanjos para uma reunião com os celestes. Além de bela, ela também sempre havia sido ótima na arte da persuasão com seus discursos eloquentes.

Caminhando ao seu lado estava a arconte Santana Lopez, uma morena muito linda por sinal, de longos cabelos negros e um senso de humor um tanto diferente, mas totalmente fiel aos seus ideais.

- Ainda me custa entender – resmungou Quinn que aparentava uma expressão serena.

- O quê?

- O porquê desses pequenos terem algo tão importante e nós não.

- Não temos que entender Quinn, apenas aceitar – disse Santana.

- E você acha que eu não sei Lopez? Mas ainda assim não concordo.

Chegaram ao salão dos arcanjos, dando assim um fim na conversa. Santana ficou do lado de fora enquanto Quinn entrava em toda a sua postura firme, mas serena e com os olhos estudando seus outros irmãos. Ela já imaginava o assunto a ser tratado, porém talvez conseguisse dissimular e contornar a situação em que estaria logo mais. Tão logo ela sentou em seu lugar, seu irmão Sam começou a falar.

- Desculpem chamá-los assim tão urgentemente – seu tom de voz calmo era traído por sua postura rígida e tensa – mas há algo que necessito resolver com vocês.

- E o que seria irmão? – perguntou Quinn docemente.

- Justamente minha irmã, um de seus querubins deu com a língua nos dentes. Você está pretendendo nos trair, e assim, ao nosso Pai.

- Isso é uma mentira! É uma ofensa grave! – exclamava a loira indignada.

- Tragam o querubim! – ordenou o loiro.

Por uma porta lateral, sendo trazido por dois anjos, estava Joe. Ele olhava para Quinn com tanto pavor que fez com que a loira risse internamente, mas logo lembrou-se que sua situação não estava tão boa.

- Diga-nos querubim, quem está articulando os anjos para iniciar uma guerra civil?

O rapaz não respondeu, mas apenas levantou a mão apontando para a loira, que já fervia de raiva por estar sendo traída.

- Ele está mentindo!

- Vai continuar negando irmã? Tudo bem, já esperava por algo assim, tragam á nossa presença os outros.

- Não tenho nenhuma ligação com eles e não estou mentindo – dizia a loira, mas seu discurso já pensado foi impedido quando entraram os outros dez anjos que estavam com ela na tentativa de rebelião.

- Estrela da Manhã, eu Sam, o primeiro dos anjos expulso você para o inferno e esses traidores devem ser enviados ao plano físico. Sua arconte também, pois deve estar de conluio com suas conspirações...

- Não! Santana não participou ou sabe de algo.

- Ok.

Santana podia escutar as vozes exaltadas, no entanto, não era capaz de distinguir o que era falado no grande salão, quando um enorme querubim desajeitado chamado Finn lhe chamou, ela estranhou, mas o seguiu.

A cena diante de si lhe espantou, onze anjos estavam presos e no centro do salão Quinn estava de costas para ela e de joelhos. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo até que Sam lhe falou.

- Santana – lhe chamou e ela deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça – quero que mande alguém levar esses traidores ao mundo dos humanos e também que cuide pessoalmente de escoltar essa traidora ao inferno por conspiração e tentativa de traição.

A morena tinha o olhar assustado, mas foi cumprir o que o arcanjo havia lhe ordenado. E assim aconteceu o expurgo, os anjos renegados foram deixados no plano físico, enquanto a Arcanjo foi levada ás profundezas habitadas por demônios e as almas condenadas a sofrer pela eternidade pelo o que haviam feito em vida enquanto humanos.


	2. O reencontro

**Milhares de anos depois da Queda...**

**Dias atuais New York**

A boate do Shu era uma das mais frequentadas de toda a cidade, destinada á todo o tipo de público, mas também era um dos pouquíssimos lugares de aérea neutra, onde tanto demônios quanto anjos não podiam entrar em conflito. O local estava cheio, em um canto afastado em uma mesa solitária, estava uma maravilhosa loira de cabelos curtos e repicados. Aos olhos dos homens era a reencarnação de uma deusa e de muitas mulheres era alvo de inveja, ela bebia tranquilamente seu drink e observava as pessoas que quase se amontoavam na pista de dança.

Ela sente uma presença há muito tempo conhecida, sorri, mas não vira para olhar,

- Veja quem dá o ar da graça! – diz sarcástica.

- Vá para o inferno Fabray! – retruca a outra.

- J á estive lá hoje Lopez, estou bem estando aqui.

A loira leva seu olhar para a sua antiga arconte e percebe que ela não está sozinha. Um pouco atrás está uma outra morena baixinha de olhos castanhos e uma pele que lhe dá água na boca. Sem esperar um convite, Santana se senta de frente para a loira.

- Ao que devo a honra de estar na presença da ilustre arconte Santana Lopez? – pergunta uma Quinn divertida.

- Arcanjo – a morena corrigiu.

- Oh, meus parabéns, eu acho. Então, mas me diga, o que faz aqui?

- Na verdade nada, passamos aqui antes de voltar. Destruímos o último renegado.

A loira não se abala pelo o que foi dito e volta a fitar a morena que lhe olhava de maneira fria, então decide provocar.

- Cão de guarda Lopez? – pergunta apontando para a garota.

- Respeite-a Quinn, ela é minha arconte – diz Santana seriamente.

Quinn abana a mão em um gesto de desdém e resmunga um 'Que seja'.

- Rachel, porque você não vai pegar algo para beber? – sugere Santana.

A garota apenas sai sem responder nada.

- Hmm gostei do nome – diz Quinn.

- Você gosta do nome e eu da eficiência dela, que capturou metade de seus amiguinhos.

- Não tenho amigos, a única que estaria nessa categoria seria você – disse a loira amargurada.

- Desculpe.

- Esqueça disso San, aquilo era um problema meu e você nada teve com a história.

- Eu sei, mas ...

- Esqueça – cortou a loira – eu tenho o que sempre desejei, não da forma imaginada, porém tenho.

A atenção de Santana foi tirada por uma loira alta, de olhos azuis e feições inocentes que vinha na direção da mesa delas. A garota sentou ao lado de Quinn e sorriu ao olhar para a morena.

- Você é proibida de se relacionar com os pequenos Fabray.

- Eu sei Lopez.

- Então, o que está fazendo com ela?

Quinn gargalhou, assim como ela se confundiu há anos atrás, a morena tambpem se deixou levar pelo rostinho casto da loira.

- Sinta a aura dela Santana.

Santana respirou fundo e assim o fez, a primeira aura que sentiu foi a de Quinn, esta havia ficado tão obscura que lhe oprimia senti-la, até que sentiu a aura da outra loira, ela era um misto de luz e escuridão e aquilo deixou-lhe confusa.

- Mas o quê?

- É eu sei, também não compreendo.

- Nunca vi algo assim.

- Deixem-me lhes apresentar, Santana esta é Brittany e Britt esta é a San, uma velha amiga.

Santana foi pega de surpresa pelo sorriso inocente de Brittany, mas disfarçou, não em tempo suficiente para que Quinn não notasse. Rachel voltou, deu um pequeno toque no braço da outra morena. Quinn ainda estava intrigada com a garota, não havia dúvida que ela era uma forte guerreira, mas seu tamanho fazia a loira se perguntar como ela havia conseguido derrubar os renegados que eram todos enormes e exímios lutadores.

- Ela não fala? – a loira pergunta á Santana.

- Claro que eu falo – foi Rachel quem respondeu.

- Ui, não fale assim que eu gamo – retrucou a loira com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

Rachel apenas bufou e falou com sua comandante.

- Podemos ir? A presença desta criatura não me agrada.

- Hey! Não sabe com quem está falando? – falou a loira ríspida.

- Pouco me importa, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sei.

Santana que apenas observava a interação das duas decidiu partir antes que sua arconte arrumasse confusão com o cão (ou seria cadela?).

- Rachel vamos – e olhou para a loira que fuzilava a morena com o olhar – foi bom de ver Quinn.

- Igualmente San e você também lindinha.

A garota apenas virou-se para ir á saída e a loira que acompanhava seus passos gritou para os dois anjos que se iam.

- Ela tem um belo traseiro San, apareça com ela mais vezes!

Após saírem da boate com uma Santana ainda gargalhando da ousadia de Quinn e da cara emburrada de Rachel pelas palavras da loira, a menina decidiu falar:

- Não liga para ela Ray.

- Como ela ousa falar desse jeito?

- Ela não tem mais o que temer e tem o que mais queria em sua existência.

- E o que é isso Santana? Porque não imagino o que seja – retrucou com impaciência.

- Livre-arbítrio, coisa que nunca teremos e apenas os humanos têm.

Rachel sabi sobre isso, entretanto, não imaginava que um arcanjo teria inveja dos pequenos e quisesse ter isso também. Ela sentia-se feliz em poder cumprir as ordens que foi criada para seguir e não conseguia conceber de onde poderia ter surgido tal sentimento na loira.

Ainda lá dentro, Quinn tinha um dos braços em torno dos ombros de Brittany que lhe dava beijos. Percebendo que a loira não reagia como das outras vezes ás suas carícias, Brittany fitou-a e viu que ela estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Q?

- O jeito que Santana te olhava B, nunca a vi com aquele brilho nos olhos.

- eu gostei dela – deu de ombros.

- Eu percebi mesmo – sorriu a loira – mas fiquei curiosa sobre a outra.

- Você gostou dela – falou e voltou a beijar o pescoço da loira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quinn tinha uma expressão de espanto, não, ela não podia sentir algo a mais por aquela garota. Desejo? Bem, ela sentiu uma vontade de saber como seria a morena nua, mas o que era diferente era o senso de querer protegê-la.

_Deve ser por causa do tamanho dela, a faz parecer tão frágil – _pensou.

Qualquer pensamento que ela tivesse, ficou para depois, quando os dedos de Brittany passeavam por debaixo de sua saia e indo de encontro a sua intimidade.

- Oh fuck!

Sentiu a loira dar um riso maroto e se deixou esquecer por um momento de tudo, afinal, aquela música tocando alto, a loira lhe dando uma mordida no lóbulo e seus dedos esfregando-lhe a deixava muito excitada.

_Que dedos!_


	3. Uma missão e planos

Santana caminhava pelos corredores ao lado de Sam. O loiro lhe dava os parabéns por ter conseguido se livrar de todos os renegados, uma coisa que ela iria era que ele tinha também planos para Quinn.

- Minha querida Santana, agora falta apenas conseguirmos fazer com que minha ex-irmãzinha não consiga sair das profundezas.

- Não há como, ela se utiliza de um vórtice para tal coisa e nem sabemos onde fica esse que ela usa.

- Eu sei e é por isso que você irá enviar sua arconte para descobrir.

- E desde quando Quinn vai permitir algum anjo perto dela?

- Isso é algo que você deve resolver – falou e virou em um corredor deixando a morena sozinha.

Ela fez seu caminho de volta e pôde observar Rachel treinando com Finn. E era preciso admitir, a baixinha estava dando um coro no gigante. Seu objetivo neste momento era conseguir elaborar algo que fizesse com que a morena conseguisse permanecer próxima á Quinn sem que a loira desconfiasse, no entanto, Rachel não suportou estar perto da loira por mais que o necessário.

Rachel percebendo a presença de sua comandante parou com o seu treino, se despediu e agradeceu ao querubim por ajudá-la e foi falar com a morena.

- Precisa de algo Santana?

- Na verdade sim e é você que vai me ajudar.

- No que for preciso – assegurou Rachel.

- Venha, vamos caminhar um pouco enquanto te conto – e começou a andar com a morena consigo – Sam me pediu para que mandasse você para espionar Quinn.

- E por quê?

- Ela não deveria poder ficar andando entre os humanos, mas ela se aproveita de um vórtice e é aí que você entra, precisa descobrir onde está localizada essa passagem.

- O que mais devo fazer?

- Mais nada, após fazer isso me informe para que os outros arcanjos possam lacrar a passagem.

- Vou me preparar então – informou e começou a andar na direção contrária até que Santana a chamou.

- Ray! Use todas as habilidades de que você dispõe para cumprir essa missão.

A morena acenou com a cabeça e regressou ao seu trajeto. Ela havia ficado com essa história da loira, sua curiosidade em saber o motivo da loira ter invejado os pequenos por aquela simples diferença entre eles e agora ela teria a oportunidade de ter conhecimento, faria uso do conselho de Santana, provavelmente não da forma como ela pensava, mas do jeito dela.

Como ela faria para se aproximar da loira era a questão, resolvido isso, poderia tentar levá-la a contar sobre o vórtice e ainda de quebra saber seus motivos por de trás da conspiração contra o restante dos arcanjos.

* * *

- PUCK!

O garoto de moicano veio rapidamente ao seu encontro. Ela o olhava e fez um sinal para que o rapaz se sentasse.

- Preciso de um pequeno favor seu.

- Me diga e farei – respondeu dando um sorriso maroto.

- Idiota, não isso, quero que me traga alguém, para aquele assunto.

- Outro? Já não foram muitos?

A loira bateu o punho sobre a mesa, odiava quando lhe questionavam.

- Sim e quero que seja para já!

O rapaz sem poder retrucar, levantou-se e foi a procura de mais um, que ao querer muito, acabaria sem nada. Ele mesmo uma dessas pessoas vítimas, mas a loira parecia ter ido com a cara dele e o fez seu braço direito. E essa posição, ele não perderia por nada nesse mundo e faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para tal.

Quinn permanecia observando as pessoas que passavam por ela lançando-lhe olhares e sorrisos convidativos, mas ela não estava no clima para isso, hoje não, ela tinha que se concentrar no que faria mais tarde. Ela sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo, mas para continuar a ter o que sempre desejou, estava disposta á tudo e depois sempre tinha a possibilidade de se divertir um pouco com a história toda.

Alguns minutos depois viu Puck apontando ela á uma garota que foi recebida com um sorriso encantador. A tal menina veio até a loira e ficou parada lhe fitando. Quinn puxou a cadeira ao lado dela e fez um gesto para a garota.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e s apresentou:

- Quinn e você?

- Melanie – respondeu a menina hipnotizada pela beleza da loira – mas pode me chamar de Mel.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Mel – sorriu com o efeito que tinha na pobre criatura – o meu amigo te contou o que eu faço?

- Sim, você é tipo uma super caça-talentos – falou animada.

- É bem por aí, mas me conte, o que você quer? – perguntou deslizando a ponta do dedo sobre a mão da outra.

- Sou uma excelente cantora, só preciso que algum cara conceituado do meio me dê uma oportunidade.

- Faço isso por você.

- Sério? Mas o que vai querer em troca?

- Apenas que você assine aqui – contou mostrando um papel cheio de anotações e assinaturas.

- E o que é isso?

- Nada, somente o nome das pessoas que eu ajudei.

- Só isso?

- Exato.

- Qual é a pegadinha? Ninguém ajuda alguém sem querer algo em troca.

- Assim você me ofende Mel – disse inocentemente – apenas quero dar uma mão com a sua carreira.

A garota parecia um pouco relutante em assinar, mas acabou cedendo. Quinn sabia que as pessoas faziam coisas impensadas quando diante da possibilidade de realizarem seus sonhos; ela mesma foi um tanto ingênua com os seus, porém isso era passado e o que interessava agora é que tinha mais uma alma para si.

Depois de assinar, a loira dispensou a garota dizendo-lhe que um amigo seu entraria em contato com ela pelo número que havia dado a Puck. Agora faltava pouco para que ela não estivesse presa ao maldito castigo que Sam tinha lhe aplicado e depois seria totalmente livre.

- Hey, deu tudo certo loira? – perguntou Puck.

- E quando é que não dá?

- Não sei, ainda bem que consigo sempre achar a pessoa certa – deu de ombros.

- Sim meu querido, você sempre acerta e por isso merece uma recompensa – riu.

- Sei...

- Falei sério.

- Então, quero aquela ruiva logo ali – disse apontando uma mulher no balcão do bar. Quinn travou seu olhar com o da mulher, arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho torto.

- Vai lá – falou para ele que não esperou um segundo comando.

- Valeu Q.

Deixou a loira ali sozinha com seus pensamentos, que por mais que ela tentasse se distrair sempre voltavam para uma certa morena baixinha.


	4. Conversa

**Na noite seguinte...**

Rachel andava pela noite fria indo até a boate. Pelo o que ela tinha perguntado quando esteve ali naquela tarde, a loira permanecia ali todas as noites e sempre na mesma mesa, sozinha ou acompanhada da outra loira que ela tinha visto na primeira noite em que tinha estado no local.

Por mais que os anjos irradiassem sua bondade, os humanos não conseguiam sentir, mas havia algo na morena que passava ma tranquilidade e paz aos outros que, ao vê-la, o segurança sorriu-lhe e deixou-a entrar de imediato. O lugar ainda não estava cheio, algumas pessoas estavam no bar, outras sentadas conversando e outras poucas dançavam, mas o que logo chamou a atenção dela foi justamente o motivo dela estar ali.

Andou em passos firmes até a loira que estava distraída com algo em suas mãos. Quando estava próxima o suficiente, sentiu a aura de Quinn, não conseguia acreditar que algum ser não tivesse um pingo de luz em si, nem algo tão obscuro quanto à loira.

- Onde está Santana? – aloira perguntou levantando o rosto.

- No meu bolso que não está – retrucou arrancando uma risada da loira – posso sentar?

- Claro – indicou – mas o meu colo é mais confortável se quiser.

- Estou bem nessa cadeira.

- Se você diz, mas o que faz aqui sozinha?

- Nada.

Ficaram em silêncio se encarando, Quinn tentava desvendar porque a baixinha estava ali com ela, porém suas especulações ficaram esquecidas quando a morena falou:

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Desde que você me diga o motivo de estar aqui – devolveu.

- É justamente sobre isso.

- Então pergunte – a loira falava em uma calma que deixava Rachel tranquila e isso era estranho.

- Porque você foi expulsa?

- Sam – respondeu e logo completou – ele fez isso.

- Não, não isso, a razão disso – explicou a sua pergunta original.

- Tive meus motivos.

- Não pode me contar? – pressionou mais um pouco.

- Poder até posso, mas prefiro guardar isso para mim.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- É, se você não quer falar sobre isso não posso fazer nada.

Quinn estava impressionada com a morena, ela foi a primeira que não quis obrigá-la a contar o porquê de tudo o que ela havia feito. Ela também sabia que era bem provável que essa atitude fosse uma artimanha usada pela baixinha, mas mesmo assim gostou do jeito dela.

- Vou perguntar novamente, o que faz aqui Rachel? – questionou se inclinando para a morena.

- Já falei, nada em especial, só fiquei curiosa sobre você – murmurou.

- Não acredito.

- Também não – Rachel falou o que estava em seus pensamentos – como um arcanjo pode invejar os pequenos.

Quinn foi surpreendida pela sinceridade e ousadia da morena, não ficou com raiva dela e sim feliz dela não ter medo de dizer o que pensava.

- Eu tinha inveja deles.

- Não foi o que Santana e o resto deles dizem.

- Santana não sabe de nada por trás das minhas decisões, mas o que mais ela te contou?

- Que foi por causa do livre-arbítrio.

- Em parte sim.

- Ainda tem mais? – Rachel agora estava no modo curiosa ao extremo e até esqueceu-se de sua missão.

- Como eu disse, em parte, você sabe uma versão da história, a que foi espalhada á todos os anjos, mas não sabe da minha.

- Então me conte – pediu.

A loira que sentia a aura de Rachel desde que ela tinha entrado na boate estava em uma paz interior que não sentia há tanto tempo, soltou seu pensamento.

- Sabe por que me chamavam de Estrela da Manhã?

Rachel negou com a cabeça, confusa pela mudança repentina de assunto.

- Minha aura era de uma bondade tão grande que a comparavam com a luz do sol ao nascer, mas vou te contar uma coisa, a luz e energia que emana de você, ofusca qualquer coisa que eu tinha.

A morena agradeceu por ter esse tom de pele, pois sentiu suas bochechas arderem e ela nem sabia que anjos coravam.

- Preciso ir – informou e se levantou.

- Foi boa a sua companhia esta noite – a loira disse sincera.

- Igualmente Quinn.

- Venha mais vezes, talvez eu lhe conte o que tanto quer saber – sorriu.

Rachel sorriu de volta e saiu. Ela não tinha conseguido nenhuma informação importante para Santana, mas estava á caminho de descobrir o que lhe causava tanta curiosidade. Enquanto isso, Quinn saiu de seu lugar e foi em direção aos fundos do estabelecimento, no meio do corredor vazio, parou em frente a uma das portas. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e sussurrou algumas palavras na antiga língua dos demônios, abriu a porta e entrou.

Do outro lado, ela adentrou em um lugar escuro, que logo foi se iluminando, ouvia um par de passos vindo até ela.

- Nossa Q, poderia ter nos deixado ir com você – falou Brittany fazendo um beicinho.

- Verdade, é um saco ficar aqui – completou Puck.

- Calem a boca você dois! – exclamou ameaçadora.

Os dois se encolheram diante do tom empregado pela loira e ficaram em silêncio.

- E saiam daqui! Quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Vão os dois para o inferno e me deixem! – gritou.

Ambos se viraram para deixá-la, mas antes, Puck olhou por sobre os ombros e disse:

- Nós já estamos aqui Quinn, talvez você devesse nos mandar para outro lugar.

A loira ao escutar o bater da outra porta e se vendo finalmente sozinha, foi até a sua cama e deixou-se cair nela. Por que não conseguia tirar a morena a sua cabeça? Por que ficou feliz dela querer saber mais sobre si? Essas e outras perguntas rondavam sua mente.

* * *

Rachel ao voltar foi recebida por sua comandante que até parecia um tanto ansiosa.

- Então?

- Nós conversamos.

- você conseguiu essa proeza em um dia? Como me alegro por ter te escolhido como minha arconte – sorriu – o outra loira estava com ela?

- Hmm não.

- Conseguiu algo dela?

- Estou trabalhando nisso San, pode confiar, mas porque o interesse na outra garota?

- Nenhum – respondeu apressadamente – apenas curiosidade, mas vou deixar que você descanse.

Deixou a morena sozinha, que também se questionava mentalmente da razão de se importar com a loira e de querer que ela confiasse nela. Balançou a cabeça e foi cuidar de seus outros afazeres, mas ela descobriria tudo o que quisesse, isso ela faria, ou seu nome não era Rachel Berry.


	5. Mais um dia

Mais uma noite, mais uma vez elas estavam sentadas frente á outra e em silêncio. Quinn observava os longos cílios da morena, o modo como ela mexia nos cabelos e as íris chocolates que lhe encaravam. Rachel por sinal não fazia coisa diferente, reparou em como era lindo os fios rebeldes do cabelo da loira, o jeito que ela arqueava a sobrancelha e os olhos. Ah, esses olhos verde avelã que pareciam hipnotizá-la.

- Que eu me lembre você tinha os cabelos compridos – Rachel disse quebrando a quietude entre elas.

- Sim.

- Porque cortou?

- Aquela era uma imagem minha que esboçava inocência e pureza. E como você pode ver, agora não tenho nada disso.

- Gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de tê-la conhecido antes, sabe, antes de tudo aquilo.

- Entendo – acenou – mas fico feliz disso não ter ocorrido.

- Por quê?

- Eu não te veria da maneira que vejo agora – respondeu.

- E de que maneira você me vê?

- Você realmente não quer saber – a loira riu desanimada.

- Eu realmente gostaria.

Quinn pensou e decidiu que não faria nenhuma diferença dizer a ela.

- Eu te vejo uma mulher, uma estonteante mulher, com um belo corpo, uma pele maravilhosa que combina com o cheiro que exala e o mais lindo par de olhos – colocou o dedo indicador no queixo – acho que não me esqueci de nada, ah, sim, uma linda voz.

Rachel piscava surpresa, não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente para dizer para Quinn que lhe olhava tão terna.

- Isso foi uma das razões não foi? – finalmente conseguiu falar algo.

- Sim.

- Não compreendo.

- Você nunca será capaz Rachel, se tentar compreender esse tipo de coisa, vai acabar como eu, então, não se preocupe em entender certos assuntos.

- Outra pergunta?

- Manda aí – brincou a loira.

- Você não deveria conseguir estar no plano físico, como consegue? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

A loira desviou o olhar parecendo pensar na resposta, logo voltou a fitar a morena que esperava calmamente sua resposta.

- Tenho meus meios – respondeu de forma vaga.

Rachel percebendo que não conseguiria mais nada, se levantou e despediu-se da loira como no dia anterior. No entanto antes de sair, viu um rapaz de moicano acompanhado de outra em uma cadeira de rodas indo até a loira que tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios finos.

_Espera. Ela reparou nos lábios de Quinn? Não, foi apenas uma constatação aleatória_ – pensou e se retirou da boate imersa em confusos pensamentos.

* * *

- Hey Artie, essa é a Quinn, a garota que te falei – disse Puck.

- Você pode me ajudar? – perguntou o garoto a loira.

- Depende do que você deseja – ela sorriu para ele e olhou para Puck que entendeu o recado e saiu dali.

- Quero voltar a andar, mas os médicos me informaram que na minha atual situação, isso é impossível.

- Essa palavra não existe para mim – disse Quinn com um semblante sério – e se amanhã quando você acordar voltar a sentir as pernas?

- Eu serei eternamente grato á você - Quinn riu da situação irônica que ele ia acabar entrando por suas palavras – mas como você faria isso?

- Assine aqui e eu farei o resto – e colocou o papel com uma caneta em frente ao rapaz.

- E caso não dê certo? – questionou ele.

- Vai dar, mas se isso acontecer, você pode vir aqui amanhã e exigir qualquer coisa de mim, do contrário, você vai viver sua vida e aproveitar as suas pernas.

Artie sorriu, pegou a caneta que estava na mesa e assinou sem relutar. Virou-se e começou a empurrar sua cadeira.

- Amanhã loira, ou eu volto de noite – falou de costas.

Quinn nada respondeu. Ela tinha conseguido mais uma e com essa ela faria questão de deixá-la á disposição de Sue, a sua conhecida hashmalim. O rapaz iria aprender a se comportar adequadamente perante a sua presença.

- Pobre Artie, vai ter preferido ficar sem andar do que ter os movimentos por alguns dias – riu sarcástica.

- Viu Brittany conversando com Puck e a chamou.

- Diga Q – foi sentando no colo da loira.

- Você vai ser minha esta noite – sussurrou no ouvido da loira que estremeceu com suas palavras.

- Hmm.. toda sua – gemeu sentindo Quinn morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e descer até o pescoço aplicando um chupão – vamos fazer aqui?

- Sim, essa iluminação e com essa música vai ser perfeito.

Brittany levantou-se um pouco e sentou de frente a loira com uma perna de cada lado de corpo dela. Quinn adorou perceber que Britt estava com uma minissaia, tomou-lhe os lábios de forma faminta e levou uma das mãos que estavam espalmadas na bunda da loira até o meio das pernas dela. Afastou a calcinha de Brittany e lhe invadiu com dois dedos, começando a fazer movimentos rápidos de vai e vem. Brittany mordeu-lhe a orelha e gemeu alto enquanto sentiu seu orgasmo chegando, o que fez Quinn intensificar os movimentos e conseguir um grito estrangulado da outra loira que relaxava o corpo sobre o dela.

Tirou os dedos da intimidade de Brittany e os lambeu.

- Você é muito gostosa B – disse com um sorriso sacana.

Brittany sorriu de volta, passou a beijá-la preguiçosamente e recebeu um gemido de Quinn ao chupar a língua da loira. É, a noite não acabaria por ali.


	6. Sentimentos confusos e outros nem tanto

Santana andava entre os humanos, de uma maneira que eles não podiam vê-la. Ela fazia isso de tempos em tempos, gostava de observar como eles levavam suas vidas, se sentia tão feliz quando via nos pequenos gestos o quanto essa espécie ainda tinha de esperança em um dia ter um mundo mais acolhedor e menos opressor.

O que preocupava realmente a arcanjo esses dias era outra coisa, ou melhor, alguém. Ela sempre gostava de quando tinha a chance de ver Quinn, mesmo depois de tudo, mas o que não saía da sua mente era a tal loira Brittany. Tinha consciência que a garota era um demônio, porém, viu que ela ainda tinha uma centelha de luz em si e isso era uma coisa da qual nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Esse diferencial na aura da loira deixava-a com a oportunidade de ter ido ao céu e deixou a morena intrigada do porque da loira permanecer ao lado de Quinn no inferno sendo que poderia estar em uma situação melhor.

Santana parou no Central Park e sentou em um banco próximo. Suspirou. Não deveria estar se preocupando com uma criatura daquela, mas aqueles olhos azuis prenderam-na de uma forma que não conseguia entender.

- O que faz aqui San? – perguntou Rachel tirando a morena de seus pensamentos.

- Pensando – suspirou.

- Sobre?

- Aquela loira.

- O demônio que anda com Quinn? A tal de Brittany?

- Ela mesma.

- Por quê?

- Ela tem luz em si Ray, ela poderia estar no céu descansando em paz e não entendo o que a faz ficar com a Quinn.

- Brittany deve ter os motivos dela.

- Gostaria de saber quais são – resmungou.

Rachel estranhava esse comportamento de Santana, mas nada falou e resolveu que quando estivesse novamente com Quinn perguntaria.

Estendeu a mão para Santana que logo aceitou e se levantou.

- E você o que faz por aqui Rachel? – perguntou quando voltaram a caminhar.

- Sam mandou que viesse te chamar – informar.

- O que eles está querendo?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia – Rachel deu de ombros.

* * *

Brittany estava sobre uma enorme pedra acompanhada de Puck. Os dois olhavam o vale que se estendia diante deles, ali ficavam vagando as almas dos que foram condenados depois de morrerem.

- Puck?

- Sim?

- É possível para nós amarmos alguém que está fora dos limites impostos pelo universo?

- Não sei Britt, na nossa condição isso é praticamente impossível.

A loira descansou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz soltando um suspiro cansado.

- E quem é Britt?

- A amiga da Quinn.

- Rachel? – ele estava espantado.

- Não, a outra.

Ok, agora ele se encontrava perplexo. A tal Santana era um arcanjo, ela definitivamente está fora dos limites da loira. Ele fez ela levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

- Tem certeza?

- Toda, ela me faz sentir como se tivesse um luz no fim do túnel para tudo isso.

- Ela é um arcanjo.

- Jura Puck? Nem tinha reparado – retrucou irônica.

- O melhor que você faz é tirar ela da sua cabeça.

- E você acha que eu não estou tentando fazer isso?

Puck apertou-lhe o ombro de modo acolhedor e se afastou, ele ainda tinha que cumprir algumas ordens de sua chefe e era preciso fazer isso rápido para que ela não perdesse a pouca paciência que tinha e em momentos raros.

* * *

Santana não gostava de estar no salão dos arcanjos, a primeira vez que entrou ali foi no dia que Quinn foi expulsa e isso não tinha lhe deixado uma boa impressão. Constatou que somente havia Sam e ela ali.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Meu assunto é com você – falou – então, algum progresso?

- Ainda não.

- Eu já imaginava isso, neste caso que você vá até ela.

- Eu? Mas por quê?

- Ficou claro que eu me equivoquei ao enviar a sua arconte, então, você vai assumir daqui para frente.

Ela concordou com um aceno e o deixou ali, não estava gostando dessa história, mas faria o que ele queria. O problema agora era que Quinn estranharia essa situação toda. Foi então que lhe veio uma excelente alternativa, mas para dar certo precisaria conversar com Rachel e ela resolveria esse detakhe agora.


	7. Proximidades

Santana conversava com Rachel e lhe explicava sobre sua conversa com Sam. Ambas concordaram que a situação toda estava estranha e que parecia ter motivos ocultos por de trás do que o loiro dizia-lhes.

- San, isso que ele propôs não vai funcionar.

- Também acho e é por isso que vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai lá hoje normalmente. Eu eu, mas ficarei no bar, assim fazemos o que ele quer, porém do nosso jeito.

- Ok.

A arcanjo tinha em mente poder ver Brittany e conversar com ela. Já Rachel apenas queria estar perto da loira, não sabia como, mas algo lhe dizia que seria bom para ambas ficar próximo a Quinn.

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

- Puck, Britt, sentem-se aqui, preciso falar com vocês – pediu a loira.

Os dois vieram até ela, sentaram e a olharam em expectativa.

- Então, vocês também devem estar desconfiando da presença de Rachel – ambos concordaram – eu já imagino a razão.

- O que ela quer? – inquiriu Puck.

- A passagem – respondeu ela.

- Por quê?

- Ao selarem ela, não poderei estar vindo ao plano físico, mas isso não é o que mais me preocupa.

- E seria...

- Deixa isso pra lá B – desconversou – mas vamos ao objetivo dessa conversa, quero os dois por aqui hoje, nada de sumirem, pois não quero ser pega de surpresa, então, mantenham os olhos bem abertos.

Concordaram e voltaram ao que faziam antes. Quinn sabia que tinha dedo de Sam nessa história afinal, um anjo só pode ficar em presença constante em um lugar como aquele sob as ordens dele. O que não conseguia entender era o porquê dele planejar isso e ela tinha certeza que ele não desconfiava de seu plano, só ela sabia. Deixou de pensar no ex-irmão quando observou Rachel passar pela entrada, um sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios, mas logo morreu ao ver Santana logo atrás dela. Relaxou um pouco quando viu que a morena vinha desacompanhada ao seu encontro e Santana ficou no bar.

- Oi Quinn.

- Boa noite Rachel – bastava escutar a voz da morena que seu mundo se transformava e isso era tão bom.

Rachel por outro lado estava tensa, desde que a loira havia dito aquelas palavras, não conseguia conter a vontade que tinha de sentir os lábios dela nos seus. Essa sensação assustava-a, anjos não deveriam nutrir esse tipo de sentimento.

- Podemos conversar em outro lugar? – batia o pé ansiosamente.

- Claro – a loira se levantou e entraram num corredor em com várias cabines fechadas por cortinas.

Entraram em uma delas e sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá pela primeira vez. Rachel sentiu seu braço roçar o da loira e ela tinha uma pele tão macia e clara.

- Sam que mandou que eu me aproximasse de você – disse e Quinn apenas acenou – e que descobrisse sobre o vórtice.

- Eu já suspeitava disso.

- Mas eu não concordo – Rachel falou tão baixo que se Quinn não estivesse prestado atenção não teria ouvido.

- Por quê? – levantou o queixo da morena e ela estava com uma vontade insuportável de beijá-la ali mesmo.

- Não sei, eu tenho esses sentimentos em relação a você que eu nunca deveria ter.

- Que sentimentos? – a loira sentia que seu peito iria explodir se Rachel dissesse o que ela estava pensando.

- Esquece – disse a morena e tentou se levantar, mas foi parada pela loira que segurou seu pulso. Levou a mão á bochecha de Rachel e acariciou fazendo a morena fechar os olhos e desfrutar da sensação.

- Me diz – pediu carinhosamente.

Para sua imensa surpresa a morena não respondeu, ela espalmou ambas as mãos no rosto de Quinn e selou seus lábios. Sentir aqueles lábios carnudos apenas encostar nos seus fez Quinn ser invadida de um sentimento de paz e calor interior, ela queria mais, muito mais disso que ela não sentia desde a sua Queda.

Rachel sentia os lábios finos e macios da loira e pensava não existir coisa melhor que aquilo em todo o universo, o mundo parecia ter parado e o momento tão perfeito foi quebrado quando ela percebeu que tinha acabado de fazer. Ela um anjo, tinha beijado o demônio-mor, ela tinha beijado Quinn e foi bom. Separou-se dela instantaneamente fazendo a loira olhá-la confusa e o que Rachel fez? Ela fugiu.

* * *

Brittany zanzava pela boate quando parou do nada, logo ali no bar a sua frente, via o motivo de toda a confusão que estava sentindo. Pensou em dar meia volta e não encontrar com a morena, mas seu corpo traidor parecia preso ao da outra, então fez seu caminho até ela.

Santana sentiu a presença da loira que se aproximava, mas permaneceu virada. A vontade de querer descobrir do porque Brittany tinha escolhido não ir para o céu estava corroendo-lhe. Pelo canto dos olhos viu a loira sentar ao seu lado.

- Oi – Brittany disse tímida.

- Oi – respondeu Santana no mesmo tom – posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – um sorriso brotou na loira.

- Você tem conhecimento que poderia estar no céu?

- Sim.

- Então por quê?

- Porque o quê?

- Virou um demônio, ninguém escolheria isso.

- Santana – adorou ouvir seu nome saindo da boca da loira – eu matei pessoas, mesmo que não por vontade própria, mas eu fiz e depois de toda a dor que infringi não merecia descansar em paz.

A arcanjo nunca imaginaria isso, ficou surpreendida da própria loira se castigar e não se esquecer do que tinha feito aos outros.

- Uau.

Brittany repousou sua mão sob a da morena e sorriu-lhe novamente e dessa vez foi agraciada com outro em troca, mas não durou muito, pois Santana viu sua arconte sair correndo de um corredor e passar como um furação por ela.

- Preciso ir atrás dela – falou.

- Ok – disse a loira de forma terna.

Santana levantou-se, deu um beijo no rosto da loira e saiu apressada do lugar perdendo de vera expressão de felicidade que se desenhou no rosto de Brittany.

Rachel corria, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Santana segurando-lhe.

- O que aconteceu Rachel?

- Eu beijei ela – a morena praticamente gritou em resposta.

- O quê? – Santana estava espantada.

- Foi o que você escutou, eu não aguento mais San, eu realmente gosto dela.

- Isso vai dar merda.

- Sei disso.

- Fique calma Ray, sei o que você está passando – consolou a baixinha.

- É a Brittany né?

- Sim.

- Estamos ferradas San – e a outra morena apenas concordou.

Não, elas não estavam ferradas. Elas estavam mesmo é fudidas. Se Sam descobrisse sobre, essa situação não acabaria bem para nenhum dos lados.

_Desculpa Pai, mas puta merda me fodi dessa vez – _pensou Santana que abraçava uma Rachel chorosa.

* * *

- Eu não acredito, ela me beijou – Quinn sussurrava olhando atônita para o chão – e eu adorei, oh ela me beijou, eu preciso dela para estar comigo, tipo eternamente.

A loira estava tão perdida nas lembranças de minutos atrás que não tinha percebido a presença de Brittany que estava escorada na soleira. Outra que também não cabia em si de tanta alegria por causa do beijo que recebera de Santana.

- Quinn, porque você está assim? – perguntou finalmente se aproximando.

- Ela me beijou – respondeu fitando a outra loira.

- Oh eu não acredito! – Brittany pulava de animação – até que enfim Q!

- Mas ela saiu correndo depois B – falou um pouco chateada.

- Dê um tempo para ela, isso é muito recente, ainda mais para um anjo.

- É, você tem razão – viu o sorriso da loira – mas porque você está assim tão feliz hein?

Brittany corou e Quinn achou muito engraçado, era a primeira vez que via ela assim.

- Santana – respondeu em voz baixa.

- ELA TE BEIJOU TAMBÉM? – Quinn gritou de surpresa.

- Mais ou menos – agora ela tinha deixado Quinn confusa – ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Ouw Britt, você gosta dela?

- Sim.

- Estamos perdidas – a loira resmungou.

- Q, não sei você, mas eu vou lutar por ela,como eu não sei, mas vou – Brittany falou firme.

- Então seremos duas Britt, pois quero aquela morena para mim.

Sorriram uma para a outra, saíram ali da cabine e voltaram para a boate. Não havia nada que poderia detê-las afinal, já estavam no inferno mesmo e lutar por alguém que queriam tão bem não ia piorar a situação de ambas.

Quinn estava começando a achar que o motivo de ter conseguido sua expulsão do céu estava para se concretizar e não podia estar mais animada e confiante e que qualquer coisa que Sam estivesse planejando ela não deixaria atrapalhar sua vida.


	8. Lobo em pele de cordeiro

**Ficou pequeno eu sei, mas meu chefe me infernizou tanto que me deu tilt. Amanhã sai um maior.**

* * *

Sam estava sentado em seu lugar no salão dos arcanjos. O loiro tinha um semblante pensativo, tinha pedido que ninguém o incomodasse, pois dizia ele querer refletir e pedir algum sinal do Pai. Ele suspeitava que Santana e sua arconte não estivessem fazendo todo o possível para descobrir o maldito vórtice, mas o que temia mesmo, era o que Quinn faria se ficasse sabendo sobre isso.

- Ela é a única que é forte o suficiente para me deter e não pode tomar conhecimento – falava sozinho.

O que nenhum anjo, arcanjo ou demônio imaginava era que, o loiro que tinha a missão de guiar os outros celestes á ajudar os humanos já havia se corrompido pela sede de poder. Há um certo tempo ele deixou de seguir o que seu criador tinha planejado para todos eles. Sam sentia-se tão superior a todos os seus irmãos e até do próprio Pai, tramava se tornar o Deus onipotente. Ele queria governar todos os seres e ao ser governado.

- Preciso selar aquela passagem o mais rápido possível, nem que eu precise sacrificar a existência das duas ou de quantos outros forem necessários.

O que o arcanjo não poderia imaginar é que alguém estava escutando-o e esse ser era comprometido em cumprir a razão de sua existência: obedecer o seu Pai.

- Oh pobre Sammy, você não sabe com quem está mexendo – sussurrou o celeste para si mesmo, se afastou sorrateiramente sem ser visto e foi avisar ao arcanjo que lidaria com toda essa sujeira que se espalhou pelo paraíso.


	9. Ainda tem jeito

Santana treinava com Rachel no pátio e eram assistidas por vários celestes que sempre ficavam admirados pela destreza de ambas em combate, mas não sabiam que as duas tentavam extravazar a tensão por causa dos acontecimentos recentes. Quando já sentiam-se mais relaxadas, sentaram no chão para descansar.

A arconte percebeu um dos anjos se aproximar delas, ele parecia preocupado com algo. Esperou que ele estivesse próximo suficiente para perguntar sem que chamasse a atenção dos restantes.

- O que te deixou desse jeito? – perguntou Rachel.

- Sam – ao dizer o nome de loira as duas enrijeceram.

- Desembucha – Santana pediu sem paciência.

E ele assim o fez, contou o que Sam estava murmurando quando o espionou. Agora, arcanjo e arconte tinham certeza absoluta que o loiro tramava alguma coisa quando as enviou nessa missão.

- Vou indo, ficarei de guarda no salão novamente – deu meia volta, mas antes que caminhasse Santana o chamou.

- Obrigada Finn – o rapaz acenou e se foi

* * *

Já era noite quando as duas morenas voltaram ao plano físico. Tinham passado todo o tempo discutindo sobre o que deveriam fazer depois da conversa com Finn. De um lado Santana, ela queria conversar co Quinn sobre e do outro havia Rachel, que não queria envolver a loira no problema.

- San, acho melhor não fazermos isso – dizia Rachel ansiosa ao saber que veria a loira novamente depois do beijo.

- Rachel desculpe, mas eu já decidi e vamos fazer – retrucou Santana.

Depois disso chegaram na boate e entraram rapidamente. Santana avistou Quinn, foi até ela com pressa. A loira ao levantar o rosto viu as duas morenas olhando-lhe, Santana impaciente e Rachel tímida, sorriu com a reação da última morena, mas sua contemplação foi quebrada pela arcanjo.

- Temos problemas.

Quinn não compreendeu a princípio, então, fez um gesto para que ela prosseguisse. Santana relatou sobre o que o outro anjo tinha descoberto e tentava juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça que se formou em seus pensamentos.

- E tem outra, antes de vir para cá, eu senti a aura dele – disse Rachel que foi encarada em surpresa pelas duas – o que foi?

- Nada – responderam juntas e já imaginavam o que a baixinha tinha visto ao fazer isso com o loiro.

- E o que você espera que eu faça Lopez? – perguntou a loira.

- Nos ajude Fabray.

- Porque eu faria isso? – riu sarcástica.

- É do seu interesse também e outra, se não fizer isso eu mesma vou achar essa porra de vórtice e selá-lo! – exclamou.

Quinn levantou em um rompante, seus olhos fuzilavam a arcanjo com ódio e sua aura ficou mais evidente fazendo a morena recuar um passo, porém manter sua postura intimidadora.

- Suma daqui Santana, ou eu vou esquecer que um dia você foi minha arconte e vou acabar com você! – ameaçou.

Rachel que apenas observou toda a conversa decidiu se meter.

- San, deixo-nos a sós um momento, por favor?

Santana olhou para a morena e assentiu. Afastou-se e foi para a saída do local. Rachel deu a volta pela mesa e pegou na mão da loira que ainda fitava a morena se afastar delas. Ao perceber o contato, Quinn olhou com raiva, mas ao observar o olhar da morena para ela logo se acalmou.

- Se acalme – pediu Rachel suavemente.

- Quinn voltou a se sentar, a morena sentou ao seu lado sem deixar de olhá-la ou soltar a mão da loira.

- Melhor?

- Sim – confirmou a loira.

- Quinn, nos ajude, sei que voe quer fazer isso.

_Desde quando essa baixinha tem o dom de ler mentes? – _Quinn se perguntava.

- Quem disse isso? – tentou permanecer indiferente.

- Eu estou dizendo.

- Digamos que eu queira, ainda assim não posso e se você não se lembra eu ainda permaneço banida no inferno.

- Você não é ruim Q – a loira amou ser chamada pelo seu apelido por Rachel.

- Sou sim – teimava.

- Não é, afinal você também tem luz em si loira – levantou e lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso – você não percebeu, mas eu sim, então pense, amanhã eu volto.

Não sabia de onde tirou tanta coragem, porém deu um beijo no rosto da loira que corou provando seu ponto. Saiu dali e deu de encontro com Santana que a esperava do lado de fora.

- Como foi?

- Ela vai ajudar – respondeu Rachel sorridente.


	10. Nós

Como tinha avisado no dia anterior, Rachel regressava para falar com a loira e também como ontem na companhia de Santana. A morena por sua vez cumprimentou Quinn e foi conversar com Brittany que esperava-lhe sorridente em um canto mais afastado para poderem conversar sem que alguém as atrapalhasse.

Diferente dos outros dias, a morena não se sentou, ela estendeu a mão para Quinn que aceitou prontamente e fizeram seu caminho para a cabine onde conversaram da outra vez. Ao sentarem, ambas não conseguiam, nem queriam evitar as lembranças do que havia acontecido ali da última vez, então, dessa vez ficaram mais relaxadas lado a lado e fitaram-se.

- Gosto daqui, me trás ótimas memórias – a loira falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Também – disse Rachel desviando o olhar.

- Sério? Pensei que você estaria ainda surtando por causa daquilo.

- Sim, bem, eu meio que surtei, mas já passei dessa fase.

- Está em qual agora?

- Tentando entender esse turbilhão de coisas que venho sentindo.

- Se você permitir que eu te ajude – disse Quinn se aproximando.

- Co-como?

A loira não perdeu tempo respondendo. Colou seus lábios n os da morena, ficaram alguns segundos assim e, a loira vendo que Rachel não iria fugir desta vez, aprofundou o beijo e quando duas línguas se encontraram e começaram a explorar a boca da outra, sentiram que era tão perfeito e bom que não podia ser considerado errado nunca o que sentiam.

Ainda era um beijo lento, ambas desfrutando da maravilhosa sensação de estarem juntas, então, Quinn foi empurrando com seu corpo a morena até que ela estivesse por cima dela, aproveitando da nova posição a loira passeava com suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Rachel que tinha a respiração cada vez mais acelerada.

A morena tinha uma das mãos na nuca de Quinn e a outra debaixo da camiseta da loira, onde passava as unhas em toda a extensão das costas dela. Rachel estava amando o efeito que o toque das mãos da loira causavam em seu corpo. Quando precisaram se afastar em busca de ar, seus olhares se encontraram e trocaram um sorriso.

* * *

Brittany observava Santana contar sobre as coisas que já tinha visto em seus milhares de anos visitando o plano físico, a loira nem prestava atenção nas palavras, mas sim nas expressões da face da morena.

- Linda – sussurrou Brittany.

- O quê?

- Você, é muito linda – repetiu fazendo a morena corar – e fica mais ainda quando cora.

- Você me deixa sem jeito – falou sentindo que poderia mergulhar na imensidão azul dos olhos da loira.

- Santana?

- Hm?

- Posso tentar uma coisa? – perguntou a loira com receio.

- Claro – respondeu Santana sem fazer ideia alguma do que a outra queria dela.

Brittany pegou na mão da morena, olhou ternamente e beijou-a. Santana foi pega de surpresa, mas ela fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu os lábios da loira que alguns instantes depois afastou seu rosto para fitá-la.

- Você sabe que eu não posso não é? – sussurrou Santana.

- Sim, mas eu precisava fazer isso – falou a loira de volta.

- Desculpa.

- Hey, não se desculpe, eu realmente entendo ok?

- Está certo.

Poder ela até podia, mas para Santana, ser um dos celestes era o que ela tinha de mais importante e para ficar com a loira ela teria de abris mão disso e se o fizesse, sabia que uma hora ou outra acabaria se arrependendo.

Certas coisas apenas não são para acontecer, essa era uma delas, mas não queria dizer que elas não teriam um carinho especial uma para com a outra.

* * *

Quinn e Rachel ainda se encontravam deitadas no sofá. Trocavam carinhos e olhares, mas nenhuma palvra, não havia no mundo palavras para descrever a felicidade que o momento lhes proporcionava, mas a loira falou.

- Amar.

- O quê? – Rachel perguntou depois que a loira não falou mais nada.

- Para amar –viu que a morena ainda estava confusa – eu fiz tudo aquilo para também ter a chance de amar alguém. Raramente eu visitava os humanos, mas quando o fazia, eu observava como eles estavam em plena felicidade quando amavam outra pessoa e eu tinha tanta, mas tanta vontade de experimentar isso que tentei fazer aquela maldita guerra civil acontecer, pois fiquei com raiva de ser privada de tal sentimento que quis me vingar de todos, começando por maus irmãos.

Dizer que Rachel estava surpresa não era nada, ela finalmente tinha descoberto o motivo da loira e realmente não era o que ela pensava ser por poder ou coisa do tipo.

- E você tem amor Quinn?

- Agora tenho, você faz valer a pena a minha queda Rach – falou sinceramente – eu sei que provavelmente você nunca vá dizer de volta, mas eu preciso falar, eu te amo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa falar nada, eu necessitava colocar isso para fora do meu peito.

Rachel nem teve tempo para dizer algo, pois Santana chamou por ela do outro lado da cortina.

- Tenho que ir.

Quinn apenas deu-lhe um selinho e sussurrou um 'tchau'. Santana colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine e disse:

- Amanhã vamos resolver tudo, esteja preparada Q.

Quinn acenou para ela e a morena saiu deixando-a sozinha.


	11. Alianças

**Só consegui postar agora. Espero que gostem e avisando que estou chegando ao desfecho da estória.**

**Boa leitura ^^**

Santana sabia que havia chego o momento de trazer mais aliados para o seu lado, de preferência um dos outros arcanjos e ela já sabia com quais podia conversassem que depois eles corressem para contar ao Sam. Ela observava a uma pequena distância os dois rapazes conversando enquanto caminhavam por um dos inúmeros jardins que haviam na cidadela dos celestes.

Esses dois arcanjos não eram considerados exímios guerreiros como os outros, porém eram dotados de uma enorme inteligência e que não se comparava ao de seus irmãos. Ela apressou um pouco o passo afim de alcançá-los, quando eles perceberam sua presença pararam para esperá-la.

- Deseja algo Santana? – perguntou o rapaz de pele tão pálida.

- Preciso conversar com você Kurt – olhou para o outro arcanjo – e você também Blaine.

- Pois então fale San – disse Baline.

Santana contou tudo que havia descoberto, também contou sobre Quinn ajudá-los e nesse momento eles ficaram um pouco apreensivos, mas continuaram a ouvi-la narrar todos os fatos.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ele! Exclamou Kurt – quando tudo aconteceu, ele nem procurou saber o motivo da revolta da irmã, apenas despachou ela, ele sabia que se alguém descobrisse seus planos a única que teria força e poder o suficiente para detê-lo seria a Quinn!

- Agora que podemos completar as lacunas, a história toda começa a fazer todo o sentido – falou Blaine concordando com o outro arcanjo.

- Então, posso contar com vocês? – perguntou Santana que logo recebeu um aceno de cada.

- E também dos anjos que estão sob nossas ordens – completou Blaine.

- Obrigada rapazes – se despediu e foi procurar sua arconte.

* * *

- Rachel! – Santana a chamou.

- Eu estava te procurando San, então, eles vão nos ajudar?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, já falei com o Finn e ele me contou que os outros anjos estão apenas aguardando um comendo dos outros arcanjos para pararem o Sam.

- Isso é excelente, mas só a Quinn vai conseguir essa proeza.

- Logo estarei indo até ela – disse Rachel.

- Tem certeza que você vai conseguir trazê-la para cá Ray?

- Já falei San, eu consigo, ela tem bondade, mesmo que um pinguinho e isso já permite que alguém passe ela para o plano astral.

- Estou confiando em você Rachel.

- Não vou decepcioná-la Santana.

* * *

Quinn andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Ela estava reunida com Puck e Brittany. Tinha acabado de revelar seus planos a eles, que ainda estavam em estado de choque tentando entender se o que ela tinha falado era possível de fazer acontecer. Brittany pareceu voltar a si e falou:

- Então as almas vão servir para isso?

- Sim, elas são o meio usado – respondeu a loira.

- E como isso vai ser possível? – perguntou.

- Primeiro, preciso acabar com o meu irmãozinho, pois ele é o único que pode me atrapalhar e depois, não posso falar como vou fazer e mesmo que fosse, você não entenderiam nem o começo.

- Mas e nós, como ficamos nessa história toda? – Puck perguntou depois de ouvir a conversa.

- A alma de vocês dois também foi colhida com esse propósito – respondeu calmamente.

- Depois de tudo o que fizemos para você, vai nos descartar como merda?!

- Abaixa o tom Puck – mandou Quinn fazendo o rapaz de moicano encolher os ombros – você pensou o que? Que seria meu fiel escudeiro eternamente? Não me faça rir.

O rapaz saiu furioso dali, deixando as duas loiras a sós.

- Porque você está fazendo isso Q? – Brittany se pronunciou.

- Eu quero ser livre Britt, é tão difícil de vocês entenderem isso?

- E a Rachel?

- O que tem ela?

- você acha que ela vai querer você se sacrificar todas essas almas? – Brittany não esperou uma resposta da outra loira e saiu deixando-a sozinha.

Quinn sentou no chão e abraçou suas pernas. Soltou um suspiro pesado. É claro que ela sabia que a morena não iria querê-la, ela nem tinha respondido um 'Eu te amo' de volta quando a loira tinha lhe dito, mas Quinn queria ser livre e se ela não pudesse ter Rachel, ela se obrigaria a contentar-se com um dos mortais.

- Porque ela não pode me amar de volta? – perguntou a si mesma e ali sozinha se permitiu chorar por um amor que acreditava não poder ter ou desfrutar.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Esperava por Rachel naquela noite, mas diferente de todas as outras vezes que nos encontramos, eu a aguardava na porta da boate. Utilizaríamos um vórtice que nos levaria diretamente até a cidadela dos anjos. Eu ainda tinha dúvidas se ela conseguiria me atravessar, mas a baixinha estava confiante com a sua parte na coisa toda, então, eu também tentaria acreditar nela.

Queria tanto tê-la em meus braços eternamente, mas ela não queria e nunca iria cogitar a ideia depois que eu fizesse o que tinha planejado. Quando olho para o lado, observo ela vindo na minha direção, ela sorria, mas percebia-se que ela estava nervosa e quem não estaria ai tentar derrubar o arcanjo que comandava a todos os outros.

- Olá – disse.

- Oi – respondi.

- Vamos então?

Acenei e comecei a acompanhá-la pelas ruas. Chegamos em um beco com ela parando em frente a uma porta de um edifício abandonado.

- Nossa, que original – zombei.

- Cale-se Fabray – falou me empurrando com o ombro, mas sorrindo.

- Você tem total certeza que vai dar certo? – perguntei.

- Claro.

- Não senti muita firmeza nessa resposta.

Ela revirou os olhos e ignorou o que eu tinha falado. Abriu a porta, me puxou com ela e segurava a minha mão enquanto atravessávamos. O calor de sua mão na minha fazia-me esquecer de tudo ao meu redor e por um instante pensei em desistir do meu plano, mas logo afastei essa possibilidade.

Quando enfim meu olhar do dela, percebi onde estávamos, eu estava mais uma vez no lugar que um dia já chamei de lar. Não consegui evitar de sorrir ao sentir um paz tão grandiosa por estar ali.

- Falei que eu conseguia – disse Rachel me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- É, você tinha razão – concordei.

- Só conseguimos isso porque você ainda é boa Q – falou.

- Eu não acredito nisso Rachel – confessei.

- Pois deveria, eu acredito em você Quinn – disse e caminhou.

Segui ela, mas com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Será que eu ainda tinha salvação? Espantei esse pensamento e me concentrei no que logo faria: acabar com o Sam, ser livre e mandar nessa merda toda.


	12. Oi Sammy

**Chegando ao desfecho,talvez mais um ou dois capítulos**

* * *

Quinn estranhou que pelo caminho todo que fez com a morena, elas não tinham esbarrado com qualquer outro celeste e isso deixou-a um pouco nervosa, pois pelo que se lembrava da época que vivia ali era quase impossível o lugar estar tão deserto. A morena desviou do caminho principal para entrar por uma das laterais e poder ir até a sala onde os outros esperavam por elas. Olhou para a loira por sobre o ombro e entendeu a expressão dela.

- Sam convocou seus querubins para uma reunião – informou.

- E o restante?

- Nos aguardando, o restante dos arcanjos estão do nosso lado e os seus comandados também.

- Todos sabem que estou aqui? – perguntou a loira.

- Sim, todos os aliados foram informados, eles estão confiantes com sua presença e ao mesmo tempo um pouco temerosos.

A loira riu.

- É bom saber que a minha fama por aqui é grande – falou e conseguiu um rolar de olhos de Rachel – e você? Também me teme?

A morena parou, virou-se para encarar a loira, lhe sorriu e isso desconcertou Quinn. Rachel se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Sinto tantas coisas por você, mas temor jamai que menos deve te interessar.

Afastou-se da loira e retornou a sua caminhada com Quinn em seu encalço. Rachel passo pelas portas duplas e esperou a loira entrar para fechá-la novamente. Quinn pôde observar que ali estavam Santana, Kurt, Blaine e Sugar, então só ficava faltando Sam para estarem todos os arcanjos e também havia os celestes que eram comandados pelos quatro. Concluiu que eles estavam em um número vantajoso, mas de nada adiantaria contra o loiro.

- Até que enfim vocês vieram e Ray, meus parabéns você conseguiu – dizia Santana ao se aproximar com os outros três arcanjos ao seu lado.

A loira encarava seus ex-irmãos, apenas acenou para eles e se voltou para Santana.

- Então, o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer Lopez?- Detê-lo – disse e Quinn riu.

- Sabe, não vai te fazer perder a pureza dizer que eu tenho que matá-lo.

- Que seja, você me entendeu.

- Você perdeu suas asas? – perguntou Sugar do nada.

- Quinn deu-lhe um doce sorriso, sempre tinha gostado mais de dela do que dos outro, então respondeu:

- Minha querida Sug, ainda tenho minhas asas, apenas não necessito ficar exibindo-as.

- Eu não sabia disso – comentou Rachel – pensei que as perdiam quando caíam

- Isso acontece, mas eu fui mandada ao inferno e não para o plano físico, sendo assim, somente os renegados que vocês mataram que não conservaram as suas.

Quando o silêncio imperou, a loira repassava tudo que tinha que fazer após matar Sam e ficou mais sossegada ao constatar que estava tudo dentro dos conformes.

- Vamos então? Tenho coisas a fazer – disse entediada.

Recebeu um aceno de concordância de Santana e foram todos pelo corredor principal que terminava no salão dos arcanjos. Rachel andava ao lado da loira e sua curiosidade estava-lhe matando.

- Quinn?

- Diga.

- Posso ver suas asas? – sussurrou.

Quinn estacou no lugar olhando a morena. Virou-se de costas para ela e desabotoou a camisa, desceu-a um pouco e se concentrou em liberar suas asas. Quando Rachel observou o par de asas negras içou impressionada, elas tinham um certo brilho. A loira trouxe-as de volta e fechou a camisa outra vez e encarou a morena que ainda estava encantada com o que tinha visto a pouco.

- Gostou?

- Elas são magníficas.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Alcançaram os outros que já se encontravam em frente as grandes portas do salão.

- Pronta? – perguntou Kurt.

- Sempre – respondeu Quinn imediatamente.

Blaine fez um sinal para que Finn abrisse as portas. O querubim o fez e Santana entrou em seguida de sua arconte, os três arcanjos e Quinn que estava atrás de Finn. Sam ao vê-los ali se assustou, mas recobrou a postura.

- O que vocês querem? – disparou.

- Não vai me dizer oi Sammy? – quando loiro escutou a voz de Quinn ficou paralisado e ao vê-la sair de trás do grandalhão, sentiu suas pernas tão firmes quanto um prego na areia.

Quinn portava um sorriso meio homicida para o loiro. Adorava o efeito que estava causando nele e nem tinha começado a brincar com ele ainda.

- E então, não vai me dar as boas-vindas?

- O que você faz aqui?

- Temos contas a acertar não é irmãozinho e também fiquei sabendo que você não assim tão bom moço como jogou na minha cara quando me expulsou.

Sam via de relance que os outros celestes se espalharam ao redor do salão e ao observar os olhares deles, percebeu que todos estavam de acordo com a loira. Quinn dava passos firmes em sua direção e quando deu por si, ela o segurava pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e os olhos transbordando fúria.

- Vamos resolver tudo, mas antes vou me divertir em quebrar você – ameaçou sussurrando contra a face dele sorrindo divertida.


	13. Finalmente

**Mais um capítulo e acabou ^^**

* * *

Quinn ainda segurava o loiro que tinha a expressão mais assustada que ela já tinha tido a chance de ver e ela estava amando deixá-lo assim. A loira foi tirada de sua contemplação por Santana.

- Quinn, acabe logo com isso!

- Vai a merda Lopez, acabar com ele rápido vai ser como um prêmio e ele precisa sentir um pouco de dor – retrucou a loira.

Santana em uma vã tentativa de se aproximar recebeu um olhar assassino da loira, que arremessou Sam contra a parede atrás dele, o que causou um enorme baque. Ela andou até ele e começou a surrá-lo sem dó alguma, na verdade, aquilo a estava deixando extasiada de poder descontar toda a sua fúria no arcanjo.

Rachel que observava a toda a cena pasmada, viu que mesmo a loira sendo toda gentil com ela, ainda tinha esse lado maligno, impiedoso e cruel em seu ser.

- Está apreciando Sammy? – sussurrou a loira ao se abaixar peto do ex-irmão.

- Por favor, pare – murmurou Sam já debilitado das pancadas.

- Nem pensar, você vai sofrer seu verme.

A loira pegou-o e arrastou até o centro do salão, onde os celestes os observavam totalmente estupefatos, ela foi até Finn.

- Me empreste sua espada querubim – ordenou e o rapaz sem saber o que fazer entregou sua arma.

Ela empunhou a espada, parou perto de Sam e deu-lhe um chute nas costelas para que ficasse de peito para cima.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, vou ser a última coisa que você verá – disse Quinn.

- Você nunca terá o que sempre buscou sua idiota – Sam falou rindo e foi o que bastou para a loira deixar todo o seu ódio vir à tona e transpassar a espada pelo peito do arcanjo.

- Muito menos você – respondeu ela enquanto o corpo do arcanjo desintegrava-se.

Quinn se levantou, soltou a espada no chão e olhou ao seu redor, todos a fitavam, alguns assustados e outros com o olhar de dever cumprido, mas foi no olhar de Rachel que ela se encontrou e pode ver que agora a morena via claramente que era ela.

- Acabou - falou Kurt soltando o ar que nem tinha percebido ter prendido.

Quinn riu. Santana percebeu que vinha desastre pela frente e ao ver a loira retirar um objeto de seu bolso acabou confirmando sua suspeita. Aquilo era usado como um tipo de catalisador de energia, só restava ela entender o que a loira faria com aquilo.

- O que você vai fazer Quinn? – perguntou Santana.

- Finalmente me libertar!

Antes que alguns dos celestes presentes tentasse impedi-la, a loira em um gesto com a mão fez com que todos ficassem presos onde estavam, então, começou a sussurrar as palavras para invocar todas as almas que havia conseguido durante todo esse tempo.

Rachel tentava se soltar, porém o poder da loira era muito grande. Ela não podia deixar Quinn fazer aquilo, ela precisava deixar a loira saber que elas tinham uma chance, que ela não podia sacrificar aquelas almas.

- QUINN! – gritou a morena.

A loira fitou-a.

- O que Rachel?

- Não faça isso, por favor – pediu.

- Eu preciso – retrucou.

- Não! Não precisa.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não terminar com tudo isso – a loira desafiou.

- E-eu te amo – declarou a morena.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e parou o que fazia. Ela não podia estar ouvindo o que aquela baixinha falava, sua mente devia estar brincando com ela. Foi até a morena, passou a mão no rosto dela e perguntou em voz baixa, ela precisava confirmar que aquilo não era uma brincadeira com seus sentimentos.

- O que você disse?


	14. Te amo

_- O que você disse?_

Rachel fitou intensamente a loira e repetiu aquela frase que antes parecia travar em sua garganta e até sem seus pensamentos, pois sabia que quando admitisse, não teria mais volta.

- Eu te amo – falou de forma firme e segura.

A loira ainda segurava o rosto da morena, sua mente tentando processar as palavras que tinha escutado. Ela pensou que havia sido uma ilusão sua, mas ao ouvir a morena repetir que amava-a, a tirou completamente de órbita. Aproximou seu rosto ao de Rachel deixando seus lábios à milímetros de se tocarem.

Repete por favor? – sussurrou docemente.

- Amo você.

- Também te amo – disse e selou seus lábios.

Quinn enlaçou a cintura da morena com os braços e a colou contra o seu corpo, o beijo casto e tranquilo se tornou em um sôfrego. A loira se afastou um pouco para secar algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e deu um sorriso tão radiante que recebeu de volta um maior ainda de Rachel, porém o momento foi cortado por uma arcanjo fula da vida.

- Porra Fabray, me solta que vou te quebrar sua loira azeda!

A loira retirou o poder que mantinha todos presos ali sem largar de Rachel. Quando Santana se viu livre, foi para cima da loira, tinha sido enganada pela ex-arcanjo e poderia ter tudo dado errado se não fosse a anã da sua arconte confessar seus sentimentos. Rachel. Ela já tinha uma noção básica de como iria ficar a situação de sua arconte, mas ia esperar ela própria tomar uma decisão que a afetaria para todo o sempre.

- Calma Sant – Rachel segurava a morena enquanto tentava acalmá-la.

- Calma? Ela quase faz a maior merda e você me pede calma? – Santana bufou completamente indignada.

- Já acabou – a morena disse e Santana ao olhá-la respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

- Ok.

- Desculpa ter me aproveitado de sua pequena confiança Lopez – Quinn disse.

Santana se aproximou da loira e lhe deu um cruzado de direita em cheio no rosto.

- Estamos quites.

Quinn riu, enquanto com uma mão massageava a mandíbula.

- Esta é a Santana que eu conheço.

- Vocês vão agir como se ela não quisesse detonar com todos nós? – inquiriu um querubim irritado.

- Cale-se! – Blaine ordenou – quero que vocês se retirem, pois nós vamos precisar discutir algumas coisas por aqui.

Nenhum dos outros celestes ousou contraria o arcanjo que sempre se mostro tão amável com todos e assim, aos poucos todos foram saindo, permanecendo apenas os quatro arcanjos, Rachel e Quinn.

- Então, como vamos resolver isso tudo? – Kurt foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Nós não faremos nada, isso é uma coisa que a Rachel tem que resolver – Santana rebateu.

- Não estou entendendo vocês – Rachel falou um tanto confusa.

- Você não poderá permanecer por aqui tendo esses sentimentos... – Santana falava, mas foi cortada pela morena.

- Sem problema.

- Posso terminar de falar?

- Claro.

- Então, ou você se torna um dos caídos ou ... – e novamente foi interrompida.

- Ok.

- Cale a boca e me deixe falar! Santana exclamou arrancando risadas dos ali presentes – e se me interromper de novo eu te bato.

- Desculpa, me calei.

- Continuando, ou você cai ou realizamos um pequeno ritual, por assim dizer, e você apenas vai perder suas asas, mas não perderá sua essência.

- E isso quer dizer?

- Você será imortal – foi Quinn quem respondeu – será como um humano, mas nunca irá envelhecer ou morrer.

- E quanto a você?

- Eu nada ué.

- Aí é que você se engana sua branquela – dizia Santana – desde que Rachel descobriu que você ainda tinha algo de boazinha eu tenho estudado umas escrituras e descobri que podemos fazer o mesmo com você.

Quinn estava boquiaberta.

- C-como?

- Isso mesmo, vocês só precisam colocar esse treco esquisito aqui uma vez no dedo e BAM! Como num passe de mágica – a arcanjo explicou retirando um objeto parecido com um anel de seu bolso.

- Estou de acordo – Rachel disse.

- Tem certeza? Depois não poderemos reverter – perguntou Quinn, ela queria a morena mais que tudo, mas não se ela tivesse dúvidas quanto ao que queria.

- O que mais quero é você – Rachel afirmou.

Santana explicou que elas precisavam retornar ao plano físico para que o objeto tivesse efeito sobre elas e assim o fizeram.

- Onde faremos isso? – a loira perguntou.

- Precisamos de um lugar onde possamos ter privacidade, pois creio eu que pode doer quando as asas de vocês forem retiradas.

As duas entreolharam-se com um sorriso cúmplice que deixou a arcanjo desconfiada. Caminharam de volta a boate e passaram direto para o local onde tinham as cabines. Ao entrarem Quinn foi a primeira a passar pelo processo, xingando baixinho a dor que se espalhava pela sua coluna ao perder as asas. Em seguida, foi a vez de Rachel, que fez uma careta sofrida com a dor latejante em suas costas.

Santana deixou as duas ali e se retirou para ainda resolver com seus irmãos quem ficaria no lugar de Sam, mas seu compromisso iria ter que ser adiado, ela viu Brittany encarando-a do bar, andou até ela, pegou sua mão e fez com que ela a seguisse para fora dali.

Já andando pela noite amena que a cidade oferecia ela falou.

- Preciso que você me escute.

Brittany concordou com a cabeça.

- Quinn conseguiu a segunda chance dela e você também merece a sua Britt, você deve parar de se castigar e seguir em frente, me deixe guiá-la para encontrar a paz?

A loira tinha os olhos marejados, o tom que a morena falava com ela dava-a tanta paz, mas ela não respondeu, apenas puxou-a para um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada – sussurrou no ouvido de Santana.

Voltaram a andar, enquanto a morena não cabia em si por conseguir finalmente salvar a alma da loira.

* * *

Quinn e Rachel se encaravam e nem haviam percebido que Santana não estava mais ali com elas. A loira se aproximou tocando com a ponta dos dedos o rosto da morena com tal adoração, que lhe custava a acreditar que esse momento era real e que ela finalmente teria a oportunidade de mostrar à morena a extensão de seus sentimentos que ficaram trancafiados em seu peito apenas esperando que ela chegasse ali, com Rachel olhando-a com a mesma devoção que irradiava de seu olhar.

- Venha comigo – pediu segurando ambas as mãos da baixinha.

* * *

Depois de saírem da boate, caminharam por algumas ruas, Quinn entrou em um edifício – este muito moderno – e Rachel não compreendia que faziam naquele lugar, afinal, era um residencial.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Casa – Quinn respondeu vagamente.

- E como você tem uma casa aqui? Não, como você tem dinheiro para comprar um apartamento?

- Rachel? – Quinn falou impedindo a morena de lhe fazer um questionário – áquea boate é minha, apesar de ser área neutra e o lucro que vem de lá, sempre guardei para esta ocasião, quando finalmente pudesse viver de vez por aqui.

A morena não perguntou mais nada e acompanhou a loira. Entraram no elevador e subiram até a cobertura, ao sair no corredor Rachel viu que havia apenas duas portas. Quinn pescou a chave no bolso de trás de sua calça e destrancou a porta abrindo-a em seguida dando espaço para que a morena entrasse e pudesse vê-lo por dentro.

O apartamento era grande e pela decoração se via que a loira tinha um excelente gosto, havia quadros de diversos estilos, mas que se harmonizavam sem que ficassem deslocados um dos outros.

Quinn foi guiando-a até o quarto, que em seu centro estava uma cama king size com lençóis brancos. Rachel girou nos calcanhares para fitar a loira que lhe sorria carinhosamente.

A morena passou os braços por cima dos ombros da loira enlaçando seu pescoço e puxou-a para um beijo calmo, sentiu Quinn abraçar a sua cintura tentando aproximá-las mais ainda como se quisesse que seus corpos se fundissem. Após alguns instantes, a morena recua um pouco seu rosto e sussurra para a loira:

- Quero fazer amor com você, me faça sua Q.

Quinn andou com a morena contra si até que ela estivesse devidamente acomodada no centro da grande cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado, beijou-lhe e deixou que suas mãos guiassem o caminho a ser percorrido. Retirou calmamente as peças de roupas que Rachel vestia, quando parou para admirar a magnífica mulher sob si e depois voltou a fitá-la, percebeu o olhar um pouco envergonhado da morena, colocou-se em pé de igualdade com ela. Rachel olhava aquela corpo perfeito por cima dela, beijando-a sem pressa no pescoço que foi aos pouco perdendo a vergonha que tinha-lhe dominado há alguns instantes. Sentiu as mãos da loira acariciando seu corpo e descendo até a sua intimidade.

- Se você não se sentir confortável, me avise que eu paro imediatamente – Quinn disse fitando-a.

Rachel apenas acenou. A loira com a mão esquerda massageava-lhe o seio enquanto a direita trabalhava em seu clitóris, amorena a essa altura soltava alguns gemidos que incentivavam a loira em seus carinhos. Sentindo a umidade da morena em seus dedos, a loira deslizou até a entrada e penetrou Rachel vagarosamente para que ela se acostumasse.

Ao ter consciência dos dedos da loira dentro de si, Rachel aumentou a pressão de suas mãos nas costas d aloira que gemeu em resposta. Quinn fazia os movimentos de vai e vem observando atentamente as expressões que a morena fazia, assim,alternando em alguns momentos a velocidades de seus movimentos.

Quando a morena atingiu o clímax a loira continuou com os movimentos lentos até que os espasmos da outra diminuíssem.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Estou ótima – Rachel respondeu.

Quinn deu um selinho em sua testa e puxou-lhe para descansar em seus braços.

- Te amo – a morena disse.

- Te amo mais que tudo – a loira falou se sentindo tão completa.

- O que faremos amanhã? – perguntou Rachel já com a voz sonolenta.

- Vamos começar a viver – Quinn disse ajeitando seus corpos – durma meu amor, starei aqui quando acordar e para sempre ao seu lado meu anjo.


End file.
